


body heat

by jeserai



Series: twitter moot project [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: “Come with me.” And that is all. She doesn’t even wait for Adora to stand—just continues moving through the bar like she knows that Adora will follow. (And she is, of course she is.)
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra)
Series: twitter moot project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	body heat

**Author's Note:**

> based on this....i owe vee my life https://twitter.com/DMSR__/status/1302370983030845440

Adora can feel someone’s gaze hot on her back, and with the way Glimmer and Bow have been nudging each other and waggling their eyebrows, it’s probably, most likely,  _ definitely  _ the woman staring again. The woman from before, who had come up to their table with a drink in hand, taken a generous sip,  _ winked,  _ and placed it in front of Adora before looking her up and down so slowly she felt her cheeks and ears begin to burn. Without a word, she’d walked away, leaving Adora with the biggest and most sudden crush she’d ever had in her life.

And now she’s been staring all evening. It’s not often, not enough to be  _ creepy,  _ Glimmer’s reassured her, just  _ enough  _ to say that she  _ wants _ . And she looks like someone who always gets what she wants.

All night, Adora has wanted to twist around and see this for herself, but there’s something like nervous butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach and just a bit lower, and she  _ can’t,  _ because if she turns around, if their woman is looking back, if their gazes  _ meet… _

Adora shifts in her seat and picks up the drink, swirling it around before taking a careful sip. She doesn’t know what she’s expecting—she doesn’t even  _ like  _ alcohol, not really—but it’s not the burst of sweetness and the faint tinge of alcohol on her tongue. It’s good, it’s  _ really  _ good, and Adora knows without even looking that the woman is smirking.

“She’s coming this way,” Bow hisses then.

Adora watches them watching her, freezes when a hand comes down warm and heavy on her shoulder.  _ Squeezes.  _ “Come with me.” And that is all. She doesn’t even wait for Adora to stand—just continues moving through the bar like she knows that Adora will follow. (And she is, of course she is.)

The woman leads her down the halls and through a door that is clearly marked  _ employees only;  _ by the time Adora manages to open her mouth to say that they clearly don’t belong here, the woman has stopped and turned to face her. This close, Adora suddenly realizes how  _ small  _ she feels next to her. How big her biceps are, how tall she is, how  _ big  _ she is. Her throat suddenly feels dry, and she’s already tearing up, overwhelmed when nothing’s even happened yet.

“What I’m thinking is that you’re going to eat me out,” the woman says then. Her voice is rough and smooth and Adora can’t  _ help  _ the way she whimpers, eager already. “And if you’re a good girl, I’ll even let you come. Is that okay?”

“Yes,  _ please— _ ” It’d be embarrassing how quickly she’s been reduced to begging, to  _ whining,  _ but the woman just lets out a noisy breath that almost sound like a growl and breathes out a curse and steps in quick, bracketing Adora between her body and the wall and swallowing her gasp with her mouth. She kisses like she’s trying to overwhelm Adora with all of her want, and all Adora can do like this is cling to her and whimper against her lips and teeth.

When they part, Adora’s head is spinning and she’s never needed so much in her life, and the woman is staring at her with awe on her face as she begins to undress herself. “Want you on your knees for me, Blondie.”

Adora immediately scrambles to obey, heartbeat loud in her ears as she waits to be told what to do next. “I—I’ve never…”

The woman just huffs out a laugh and tangles her hand in Adora’s hair. “Want me to tell you what to do, huh? Teach you how to please me?”

“ _ Please. _ ” Adora rocks forward on her knees but the hand in her hair keeps her firmly in place and she can’t  _ help  _ the whine that spills out, not when she’s close enough to smell how wet the woman is. “Please,  _ please  _ let me.”

“You’re so eager already…” and it’s meant to be teasing, Adora  _ knows  _ it is, but her voice is so breathy that Adora just reaches out and grasps her thighs to try and pull her in.

“ _ Please. _ ”

“You gotta be good for me first, Blondie. Can you be a good girl for me?”

Adora nods and squeezes her legs together, biting her lip to keep from groaning aloud. “I’ll be so good,” she whispers.

“Come on then, baby. No teeth, and start slow.”

As soon as the woman lets go of her hair, Adora tilts up and forward, eyes watering again as she noses into the woman’s thighs. She smells so  _ good  _ here, and there’s already wet slicking her inner thighs. She doesn’t object when Adora licks her clean, but her hand  _ does  _ come back to her hair again (not to pull her away, just a warning) when Adora finally touches her clit with her tongue. Already, she’s eager, but before she can even try to stretch up again and pull the woman closer, she’s yanked back again.

“I said  _ slow. _ ”

If her mouth weren’t already busy, Adora would protest, but she does as she’s told—of course she does—and tries her best to follow every instruction (“suck on my clit, baby,” and “use the point of your tongue, just a bit faster,” and “finger me, just two fingers, you can tease if you want to”) that come between grunts and choked off moans. Curses are spilling from the woman’s lips as she tugs at Adora’s hair, praising her and guiding her so easily. But eventually (not too soon enough, really), she steps back and runs her hand through Adoora’s hair, gentle gentle. “I’m gonna ride your face now,” she says, “and you’re going to be a good girl and take it until I come.”

Adora chokes on her breath and nods eagerly, sighing in relief as she wiggles her hand down the front of her pants. She’s soaked already, and in this position it is hard to touch herself properly, but she manages to steal brief swipes to her clit as the woman steps back in and positions herself over Adora’s waiting mouth. Up until now, she’d been gentle but for the tug of her hand, but that all disappears as she grinds down against Adora’s tongue, taking taking taking for herself. Adora tries to keep up, she really  _ does,  _ but like this, all she can do is curl her nails into her own thigh and rub her finger against her clit as fast and as hard as she can, following the woman over and over and  _ over  _ the edge.

“Don’t come yet,” the woman says then. Adora’s eyes shoot open and she hopes to god that her affronted look conveys the betrayal she feels because she’s so close, she’s  _ so close, _ and it must, because “You don’t come until I do.”

There is a challenge in her voice that Adora eagerly responds to; she flicks the tip of her tongue against her clit whenever she can, sucks when the woman’s grinding stutters slow, curls her nails into her thighs just to make her  _ gasp.  _ Her thighs are trembling so much now; she  _ has  _ to be close, has to be because Adora’s never needed so much in her life.

“ _ Shit,  _ you’re so good at this, you can—” and before she can even finish her command, the woman doubles over, both hands in Adora’s hair as she comes with a guttural noise and another curse. Adora whines high in her throat as she squeezes her eyes shut; her forehead falls against the woman’s thigh as she chases her own orgasm now, so close that it almost hurts.

“I  _ can’t,”  _ he whines—and the woman kneels in front of her, batting her hand aside to replace it with one of her own.

“Yes you  _ can, _ ” she all but growls against Adora’s lips. She swallows Adora’s gasp with her lips and Adora clutches at her shoulders as the woman slowly slides two of her fingers in  _ deep.  _ (“You’re so fucking  _ tight, _ ” she breathes, and she sounds so in awe and her fingers are so long and so thick that Adora keens and clutches her even tighter.)

Adora would be embarrassed by how quickly she ends up coming if she weren’t so overwhelmed already; she shudders apart in the woman’s arms, whimpering as the woman eases her through her orgasm. She doesn’t realize that she’s crying until her tears are gently wiped away, and Adora gives a jerky nod when the woman asks if she’s okay.

“You sure you’re good?”

Adora nods again, swallowing around a sudden dry throat as she’s helped to her feet. “I’m  _ really  _ good,” she somehow manages to say. She’s  _ good.  _ Her hands are trembling and her legs are weak and she definitely looks a mess, but she’s  _ good.  _ “Like I—I really liked that. It was...you were... _ wow. _ ”

The woman just laughs at that, and Adora can barely keep her giddy smile inside when the woman drapes her leather jacket around her shoulders and begins to fix her hair. Her hands are warm when they cup Adora’s cheeks and she leans in to press a soft kiss to Adora’s lips. 

The woman laughs again and finally lets go of Adora’s hand, only to rest it against the small of her back as she leads them back outside of the closet. There’s an easy smile on her lips and her hand stays warm and firm against her back until she drops Adora safely off with her friends, and the only goodbye she gives is another wink before she grabs her jacket from her chair and heads out the doors.

It is only then that Adora realizes that she doesn’t even know the woman’s name, but as she wraps the leather jacket even tighter around her shoulders, she gets the feeling that she’ll be seeing her again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @dearpromise_


End file.
